


12 días

by KeyKnows



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, Drama, Humor, M/M, challenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doce días, doce historias, doce parejas, un crossover, doce días de navidad: all the slash.</p><p>Colección con once one-shots de parejas de The avengers y una colada de DC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Día 1: Thor/Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, las tramas inverosímiles sí.
> 
> Esto fue un reto que hicimos hace unos meses entre dos amigas y yo. Básicamente dijimos un montón de parejas casi al azar, las sorteamos por día, y estuvimos como locas por dos semanas escribiendo un one-shot, drabble o viñeta diario. Fue terrible pero hermoso xD
> 
> Hoy lo ando subiendo aquí porque son las tres de la mañana y me pareció buen idea :3
> 
> El fic original está aquí https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9613177/1/12-d%C3%ADas
> 
> Pueden leer los fics de mis amigas aquí. Los recomiendo ampliamente, son escritoras maravillosas.
> 
> Adkin https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9613178/1/12-días  
> Humi-Chan https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9612966/1/12-d%C3%ADas
> 
> Otra cosa, coherencia es lo que esto menos tiene xD
> 
> Día 1: Thor/Loki

En el día primero…

—Tú y tus malas ideas de mier…

—No era una mala idea, sólo no era una buena.

Que para el caso era lo mismo pero Loki no se sintió con la fuerza de voluntad para corregir a su hermano y hacerle notar los pleonasmos con los que hablaba, porque en ese momento la idea no había parecido en absoluto mala, pero tampoco se atrevería a decir que era buena.

De cualquier modo ya era muy tarde como para ponerse a considerar a qué teórico literario le dolerían más las redundancias de Thor: Estaban ahí y estaban en el hoyo. Casi literalmente.

Estaban en un casillero. Estaban en un casillero de mierda porque Thor había creído que no era “tan mala” ni “tan buena” quedarse después de la escuela a jugarles una broma a sus amigos del equipo de futbol, una broma que involucraba casilleros. Loki no estaba seguro de cómo habían sucedido las cosas, todo fue condenadamente rápido, pero para cuando se dio cuenta Thor se había tropezado con algo en el suelo y los dos estaban ahí adentro con la puerta cerrada.

Ciertamente era Loki el que se gastaba ese tipo de desplantes, Loki solía ser al que se le ocurría prenderle fuego al árbol navidad para llenar la casa con el verdadero y cálido espíritu de la época. Loki solía ser el que ponía polvo pica-pica en la camisa de su padre sólo para ver qué pasaba. Loki era el que los metía en ese tipo líos pero también era Loki quien los sacaba de ellos, y ahora que era Thor al que se le ocurría jugar al bromista las cosas habían salido mal.

Y si Loki decía que las cosas estaban mal era porque lo _estaban_.

Estaba asintiendo inconscientemente con la cabeza en un intento de aclarar sus ideas y de aterrizar la situación. Y ya de paso pensar en cómo salir de aquí. Thor no se molestó en decirle que le estaba golpeando la barbilla con su cabeza.

Pasaron un rato en el silencio de su desgracia hasta que a Thor se le ocurrió hablar de nuevo.

—Sabes —comenzó a decir como no queriendo la cosa—, esto es bastante excitante.

Loki no volteó a verlo con un signo de interrogación y uno de exclamación pintados en la cara porque no podía, el espacio era terriblemente reducido. Se limitó a soltar un pesado suspiro y preguntar:

—¿Qué? —dijo con resignación, arrepintiéndose de animarlo a hablar.

—Pues ya sabes…estamos aquí…

—Evidentemente.

—Solos.

—También bastante obvio.

—Apretados.

Oh, Loki notaba perfectamente eso. Su pecho estaba pegado contra el abdomen de su hermano y ya que éste era más alto, sus ojos tenían una vista bastante apreciable de su cuello y de la casi obscena forma en que la playera se le pegaba al pecho a su hermano mayor. Joder estaba sudando y una gota de dicho sudor resbalo traviesa en el borde de la playera de su hermano, para perderse en su pecho.

Hacia tanto calor.

—Ajá.

—Sólo decía —Thor se excusó rápidamente.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio en lo que Loki consideraba qué tan terrible sería pasar ahí la noche y luego ser sacados por el conserje para ser la burla de la comunidad estudiantil al día siguiente. La mente de Thor vagaba por lugares menos productivos pero más _a la mano_.

—Oye, Loki —llamó, con una voz que sonaba bastante como la que había usado cuando convenció a Loki de hacer esta patraña— ya que estamos aquí…

—¿Qué? —ladró el aludido, estaba teniendo una fantástica idea para salir de aquí.

—No, nada —se cohibió Thor al recibir su violenta respuesta.

—No, ahora dime qué quieres.

—No, nada, de verdad.

—Thor —tono amenzante.

—¡No es nada!  

—Eres insufrible, todo esto es tu maldita culpa, cuando salgamos de aquí voy a…¡agh!

Thor no lo dejó terminar y decidió demostrarle qué tenía en mente en lugar de decirlo. De algún modo Thor logró contorsionar sus brazos entre las paredes del casillero para poder tomar a su hermano por el cuello de su camisa y lo alzó contra la puerta del casillero para ponerlo a su altura.

Para entonces las intenciones de su hermano eran más que obvias y Loki no se retorció cual pez fuera del agua porque _no podía_.

—¡Espera! —le dijo a Thor mientras éste buscaba sus labios— ¡Aquí no!

Se percató de lo débil de su argumento cuando Thor osó reírse de él. Estaban en un casillero y no había nadie en la escuela, no había motivos para inhibirse.

—Shu —lo apaciguó su hermano mayor al besar su cuello—Nadie lo va a saber.

No era como si Loki tuviera muchas razones para resistirse de cualquier forma. Comenzó a responder a los besos de su hermano y haciendo gala de una elasticidad que nunca había notado que tenía logró mover los brazos para ponerlos alrededor del cuello Thor.

Si estaban haciendo ruido o no los tenía sin cuidado. No mucho después de haber empezado a besarse y desear que al menos pudiera mover mejor las manos, el hacer ruido o no se hizo de vital importancia.

—¿Oíste eso? —preguntó Loki separándose ligeramente del otro.

—No —Thor siguió besándolo sin inmutarse.

—¡Hazte a un lado! Escucha —Loki volvió a retraerse, Thor gruñó.

—¡No es nada!

—Creo que escuché a alguien.

—Es el fantasma de la escuela o algo.

El fantasma de la escuela y su puta madre, Loki había oído algo y no iba a dejar que los descubrieran así. Thor volvió a intentar besarlo.

—¡Contrólate, demonios! Alguien podría descubrirnos.

—Pero no hay nadie en la escuela.

—No te consta.

—Son más de las siete de la tarde no hay nadie.

—Si nos encentran voy a… ¡Ah!

Pero el destino no quería que Loki terminara las frases el día de hoy. La puerta se abrió con un movimiento brusco y él fue a dar de espaldas en el piso con Thor sobre él.

Cuando sus ojos lograron enfocarse se encontró con los amigos de Thor a los que supuestamente les iban a jugar aquella broma.

—¿Qué rayos hacían en mi casillero? —dijo Fandral indignado.

Loki se dijo que eso que le ardía en el cuello y que Fandral estaba viendo no era un chupetón. 


	2. Día 2: Steve/Loki

En el día segundo

De entre todas las cosas que pasean por su cabeza esos días, una de las más recurrentes es que si Thor se entera lo matará.

Por supuesto no está entre sus planes que él o cualquier otro se entere de nada. En lo que a Steve Rogers concierne él se llevara el secreto a la tumba, aun si camino ahí su consciencia se lo come vivió  y termina por faltar a todos los principios que defiende y representa.

Y mierda, está completamente seguro de que Thor lo matará de saber.

De todos modos está ahí, despierto pasadas las dos de la madrugada, de pie junto a la ventana de su departamento en Brooklyn, mirando las farolas en las calles y las escasas estrellas en el cielo. No hay luna.

Espera por _él_. Espera casi esperando que no pase nada. Quizás esta noche será distinto, quizás hoy el dios travieso que gusta de visitarlo se cansará de atormentar su pobre alma mortal y buscará alguien más a quien quitarle el sueño.

—Luces tan ansioso.

No da un respingo cuando escucha la voz detrás de él, y le atribuye la repentina tensión en su espalda a algo más, como el inexistente aire frio que no se cuela por la ventana cerrada.

—No lo estoy.

Mentira. Aprieta los puños y el sudor de sus palmas hace terriblemente obvio que está mintiendo. Se da media vuelta y encara al rostro de sonrisa maliciosa que lo recibe. Loki está de pie al otro lado de la habitación, recargado en la pared junto a la puerta. Steve respira hondo cuando lo ve y cuando su cuerpo le exige que se mueva hacia él hace uso de su disciplina militar y permanece donde está.

Loki suelta una risilla al verlo de frente, como si supiera qué está pensando, qué está sintiendo, y además tomara placer de ello.

Las luces del departamento están apagadas y es la escasa iluminación de las farolas en la calle lo que alarga la sombra de Steve sobre el piso, llevándolo más cerca al Dios de las travesuras de lo que él mismo se atreve a ir.

Se quedan un tiempo así, mirándose en el silencio oscuro del departamento de Steve. Loki no deja de sonreír todo el rato, con el tipo de sonrisa perversa que le antecede a planes de conquista mundial y que, desafortunadamente, aquí siguen siendo planes de conquista.

Steve le mira, con los puños apretados y la pose firme, la espalda recta y el pecho hinchado, porque quiere demostrarle que no le intimida, que no le tema y que no cederá. Quiere demostrarle que su sonrisilla peligrosa de finos y apetecibles labios no hace que le tiemblen las rodillas.

Hay un suspiro de resignación cansada que le hormiguea en los labios, y se muerde la lengua para impedirse soltarlo.

Loki deja de sonreír y cambia su rostro por uno más serio, más decidido y que no deja de ser juguetón y sugerente. Da un paso hacia Steve y Steve _se odia_ cuando se encuentra dando un paso hacia a Loki.

Loki sigue avanzando hacia él y Steve tiene el impulso repentino de retraerse, de dar media vuelta, de arrojarse por la maldita ventana a la seguridad oscura de la noche en lugar de permanecer ahí, con él. Con él y con los escalofríos que recorren su cuerpo con deliciosa antelación; con él y su sonrisa llena de placenteras promesas; con él y con su cuerpo que repentinamente se presiona contra el suyo.

Con él y con su propia debilidad.

Cuando Loki rodea su cuello con los brazos y le susurra al odio, tan cerca que sus labios rozan con su sensible piel, Steve siente que quiere echarse a llorar.

Por supuesto que no lo hace, es sólo un pensamiento, una sensación que viene y se va como las olas. Llorar sería decirle abiertamente a Loki que ha ganado, que la victoria es suya, que ya tomo lo que quedaba dentro de él y lo hizo suyo.

Pero piensa que permitir, consentir estas visitas es incluso más seña de esa victoria que se niega a conceder.

No sabe qué pensar. Así que no piensa mucho y devuelve el beso que Loki le ofrece con furia, con rapidez y es él, es Steve quien arrastra al otro hasta el sofá y finge que no escucha a Loki reírse entre sus besos húmedos y calientes.

Cuando se vuelcan en el sillón, Steve encima del llamado dios, y mira esos ojos verdes y hambrientos —hambrientos de él, de su falta de voluntad, de su debilidad—, siente de nuevo que quiere echarse a llorar.

¿Qué dirían sus compañeros, sus amigos de saber de esto? ¿Qué pensaría Thor de saber que cada noche toma de este modo a su hermano menor? ¿Qué pensaría Tony de saber que la razón por la que se reusó a vivir en la Torre Stark es por esto? ¿Que es porque quiere mantener sus encuentros con Loki en secreto? —Y sobre todo porque mantenerlos suyos, suyos, suyos, _suyos_ —.

No sabe si odia más a Loki por mostrarle placeres que no conocía, por hacerlo dependiente de su toque todas las noches, por reírse de él, por hacerle olvidar todo en lo que cree. No sabe si lo odia más a él o a sí mismo por dejar que esto suceda.

Cuando le da muchas al asunto, suele llegar a la conclusión de que se odia a sí mismo. Porque Loki le haría esto a cualquiera, Loki podría divertirse con la mente de alguien más —sólo que lo escogió a él ¿por qué?—, pero él, Steve podría haberse negado, Steve podría haber peleado con él la primera noche que lo visitó en lugar de recibirlo en su cama.

Steve podría haber dicho no, pero siempre se encuentra susurrando “sí” frenéticamente contra el cuello de Loki mientras se hunde dentro de él.

—Sí…

Y quiere decir no.

—Sí…

Pero sus caderas siguen empujando hacia adelante, su cuerpo se tensa en la antesala del orgasmo.

—Mmm, capitán…

Odia tanto a Loki. Se odia tanto a sí mismo.

Y odia más que, cuando todo acaba, cuando la magia del clímax se esfuma y dejas tras de sí el aroma característico de un buen polvo, odia más que cuando Loki se levanta y comienza a vestirse, anhela tener el valor para decirle que se quede.


	3. Día 3: Thor/Steve

En el día tercero

Es una mera casualidad. Es una simple coincidencia que siempre se encuentren ahí. Es una feliz, feliz coincidencia.

Tiene sentido, aunque no haya un acuerdo explicito tiene sentido que sea así. Van a entrenar a la misma hora casi todos los días en esa habitación especial que Tony hizo en la torre con su nombre para que “se entretuvieran con algo”.

Steve no puede entrenar con Clint y con Natasha porque eso significa que tiene que darles oportunidad, no puede usar toda su fuerza y atacarlos con el mismo ímpetu que ellos usan. Le han dicho que no se contenga, que el entrenamiento se trata de aprender enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, pero de todas maneras él no se siente a gusto con la posibilidad de lastimarlos accidentalmente.

Sobre entrenar con Tony ni se diga. El único día que Stark se pasó por ahí fue cuando inauguró el lugar y aunque tuviera la decencia de fingir que le interesa al      ponerse en forma, Steve tendría el mismo problema que antes.

Bruce, evidentemente, no tiene motivos para ir ahí cuando es su contraparte verde la que patea traseros.

Así que sólo queda él.

Y es siempre un encuentro fortuito, un encuentro casual, accidental, que comienza a convertirse en rutina con al avance de los días, las semanas y los meses.

Thor siempre está ahí cuando él llega, o Thor siempre llega cuando él está ahí.

Al principio había sido difícil encontrar un ritmo adecuado a su entrenamiento. Porque, así como Steve tiene que contenerse con el resto del equipo, Thor tiene que hacerlo con él, aunque de vez en cuando suelta un golpe demasiado fuerte, alguna maniobra que le habría roto la espalda a alguien más. Thor es impulsivo e impredecible cuando pelea, y disfruta tanto el clamor de la batalla, aunque sea fingida y con meros motivos didácticos, que contagia a Steve con esa alegría que lo embarga al estar ahí.

Pronto se vuelve su sitio favorito para pasar el rato. No su cuarto, que Tony ha insistido en decorar al estilo de los 40’s. No la terraza en donde sale a dibujar de vez en cuando. No ningún otro lugar en la torre o en la ciudad, sino ahí, la sala de entrenamientos.

Pronto va ahí y hace algo más además de entrenar.

Cuando terminan la rutina del día, ambos sudorosos y cansados pero terriblemente complacidos, se sientan en el piso y hablan.

En un comienzo había sido un tanto incomodo y torpe, porque ninguno estaba seguro de qué decir ¿sobre qué podían hablar?

Resultó que pudieron hablar acerca de lo raro que este mundo. Resultó que Steve pudo contarle de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas, de lo nuevo que le gustaba, lo que no y de las cosas que extrañaba. Resultó que Thor pudo decirle lo curioso que le parecían todos los inventos que los humanos hacían, de lo mucho que parecían haber evolucionado y retrocedido al mismo tiempo, de las cosas que le recordaban a su hogar y de las que lo hacían anhelarlo.

Resultó que encontraron a alguien con quien hablar de las cosas que naturalmente se guardan. Steve no dice nada pues quiere evitar que sus compañeros lo compadezcan o, como Tony, se burlen de él. Thor no dice nada porque ninguno de ellos podría entenderlo:

—Todos son personas maravillosas —le dijo una vez—, pero no podría decirles esto...son tan jóvenes, y han vivido tan poco, Steve —hacia un tiempo había dejado de ser “capitán”.

A veces dice ese tipo de cosas, ese tipo de cosas que Steve tampoco entiende del todo. No sabe qué tan viejo es Thor, y con su carácter afable, su risa fácil, su constante asombro ante el mundo, es difícil imaginar que hay milenios a sus espaldas.

Quizás tampoco vale la pena decirle a Steve. Tiene noventa y un años, sí, pero ha gastado setenta durmiendo. No tiene idea de qué es tener la mirada pesada que a veces Thor tiene.

Pero no se trata de entender. Steve sabe que Thor tampoco comprende de qué le habla cuando le dice sobre perder el lugar al que perteneces, porque Thor ha visto mundos y vidas ir y venir. No entiende el apego de Steve al pasado.

No lo entiende pero escucha. Escucha atento y ofrece una palmada en la espalda cuando hace falta. Ofrece un abrazo cuando lo primero no es suficiente. Ofrece un beso cuando cree comenzar a entender.

No se entiende, pero lo intentan. Y tan lejos de su hogar, tan lejos de lo que conocen, de lo que saben, de lo que aman, hacer el intento es más que suficiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo tanto esta pareja y la escribo tan poco ):


	4. Día 4: Superbat

**En el día cuarto**

La visita no es inesperada. Tampoco es requerida. Y no es exactamente bien recibida. Pero es.

Y como entre todo lo que es, no es inesperada, las puertas de su casa están abiertas para él. O las puertas de su empresa, o de la azotea de su empresa, la expresión es lo de menos.

Porque no es exactamente bien recibida, pero es.

La azotea del edificio de Wayne Enterprises ofrece una gran vista de Ciudad Gótica, que se admira terriblemente apacible está noche. Le crispa los nervios, porque a demás de que podría ser la quietud que antecede a la tormenta significa que no tiene excusas. Nada de tener que ir a salvar el día —o la noche, según se vea—, nada sobre el deber ni de ciudadanos en peligro ni de villanos volando el banco de la ciudad.

Nada para decir que esta noche no será posible, así como muchas otras.

El ligero “tud” de unos zapatos a sus espaldas no es inesperado. Los pasos que le siguen tampoco lo son.

Los brazos fuertes alrededor de su cintura si lo son. O no lo son tanto. No sabe ya.

No suspira en conformismo porque él es Batman y Batman no suspira. Pero no devuelve el gesto por motivos similares.

Quiere preguntarle qué hace aquí, quiere cuestionarle, quiere decir algo que descoloque al otro hombre y que lo obligue a, si bien no irse, al menos soltarlo. Pero sabe perfectamente qué hace ahí y no es del tipo que pregunta sólo por preguntar.

—La ciudad está tranquila hoy —declara Clark Kent detrás suyo.

De no estar usando una máscara habría sentido el aliento tibio de sus palabras chocando contra su oído. De todos modos es como si lo sintiera.

Sabe que está esperando su respuesta y que la esperará hasta bien entrada la noche, que al esperaría hasta que el sol saliera por el este. No tienen tanto tiempo, porque como él bien sabe las noches suelen ser jóvenes.

—Lo está —dice.

Y casi puede oír la sonrisa que se forma en los labios del otro.

No podría haber dicho otra cosa, piensa. Porque así como la visita sólo es, la ciudad sólo está.

Y ellos sólo son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Al principio lo odié xD pero luego le tomé cariño, pudo haber salido terriblemente peor xD


	5. Día 5: Steve/Tony

**En el día quinto**

Si Steve no le ha dicho a Tony que se vaya a la mierda es porque él no dice esas cosas. Aunque debe admitir que Stark está haciendo que quiera ensuciar su vocabulario con palabras que le habrían costado una barra de jabón entre los dientes de parte de su madre en otro tiempo.

A lo mejor puede conformarse con arrojarlo por las escaleras, igual y no le pasa nada, con todo lo que hay en la Torre Stark no le sorprendería que hubiera algún sistema de seguridad que impidiera que Tony se rompiera el cuello.

Lo único que quiere es que Tony lo deje solo o que al menos cierre la maldita boca. Lleva quince minutos que parecen quince horas pidiéndolo que se retire de su habitación, pero Stark se ha pasado sus peticiones por el culo y no ha dejado revolotear alrededor de él, hablándole acerca de que podría conseguir que alguien le decorara el cuarto a su gusto para que, en sus palabras “deje de parecer un cuarto de hotel”. Steve no le ve nada de impersonal a su habitación, es sólo que no ve la necesidad de hacerla más ostentosa de lo que por sí ya es.

—Tony, por favor… —comienza a decir en tono cansado cuando Stark toma uno de los blocks de dibujo que había arrojado sobre la cama antes de que llegara.

Se acerca a él y le arrebata el cuadernillo antes de que pueda hojearlo, Tony pone cara de indignación y pregunta:

—¿Por qué no quieres que lo vea? ¿Dibujas porno o algo?

— ¡Tony! —es el turno de Steve para indignarse, se da media vuelta para que Stark no vea su sonrojo y vuelve a dejar el cuaderno por ahí— No, no dibujo eso —se siente terriblemente estúpido por tener que responder su estúpida pregunta, pero es mejor aclararle las cosas a Tony antes de que vaya por ahí diciendo “Creo que Steve dibuja porno”.

Tony se encoge de hombros para restarle importancia al tema —y algo le dice a Steve que de todos modos irá por ahí diciendo que dibuja porno—, mira alrededor de la habitación con ojo crítico como se la ha pasado haciendo desde que llegó.

—¿De verdad no quieres que alguien venga a remoldar?

—No —su paciencia se extingue pero no deja que Stark se dé cuenta.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Podríamos usar una decoración _vintage_ , al estilo de los cuarenta!

Steve no está seguro de qué significa _vintage_ , pero como todo lo que ha salido de la boca de Tony desde que llegó ahí son patrañas lo toma como tal.

—No —repite, y se vuelve hacia una mesa donde hay varios instrumentos de dibujo desperdigados.

Casi puede oír las ganas de Tony de seguirle discutiendo el asunto de la remodelación, pero cuando empieza a recoger sus cosas lo que oye son sus pasos acercándose hacía él.

— ¿Ibas a dibujar? —le pregunta.

—Sí —no quiere decirle que le ha arruinado los planes, pero el sí para llevarlo implícito.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer?

—No sé —responde, metiendo lápices en una caja—, lo que fuera.

Hay un momento de silencio en el que casi parece que Tony no está ahí, pero hay algo raro con Stark que hace que parezca que hay sonido incluso si no dice nada, como si sus pensamientos fueran tan rápido y fueran tan caóticos que hicieran ruido.

—Dibújame a mí —dice de pronto Tony y Steve confirma que sí, todo lo que sale de la boca del multimillonario son patrañas.

—¿Por qué? —no se niega ni confirma que lo hará. Deja lo que está haciendo y mira a Tony con suspicacia.

Stark no parece tener una doble intención con esto, su rostro no deja ver algún plan malicioso al respecto.

—Sólo es una idea —le responde a Steve—, no sabes qué dibujar, dibújame a mi entonces.

Steve considera la oferta seriamente, hace mucho tiempo que no hace el retrato de nadie o que trabaja con un modelo vivo. Decide que no es mala idea y asiente, a demás está el bonus de que si Tony es su modelo tendrá que mantenerse callado.

Tony sonríe y se tira en la cama.

—Dibújame como a una de tus chicas francés —dice mientras pone una pose sugerente y se ríe.

Debe ser alguna referencia que Steve no entiende, pero piensa que de hacerlo igual no la apreciaría. Suspira y le dice a Tony que se siente en el borde de la cama. Tony rueda los ojos y hace una mueca cuando su broma es despreciada.

Steve pone una silla a unos metros de la cama y se sienta, con lápiz y cuaderno en mano, con las piernas cruzadas como lo haría una dama para tener mejor apoyo. Le dice a Tony que se siente relajado y normal, que no se mueva y que por favor guarde silencio. El aludido suelta un “ash” pero igual acata las ordenes.

Pasa un rato de apacible silencio en el que Steve disfruta abstraídamente de la tarea de dibujar a Tony, y en el que Tony hace amago de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no quedarse dormido del aburrimiento. Media hora se siente como tres siglos para Stark, pero por algún motivo que nadie alcanza a comprender permanece callado y quieto y posando.

Obviamente aquello no podía durar mucho.

—Pepper terminó conmigo —suelta de pronto Stark.

Steve apenas puede evitar hacerle un rayón a su dibujo por la sorpresa de la declaración. Mira a Tony, pero este sigue tan impasible como antes. Supone que tiene que seguir la conversación.

—¿De verdad? —la pregunta no suena tan sorprendida como cree que debería, pero no hay marcha atrás— ¿Por qué?

Tony se encoge en hombros pero no responde. Steve cree que para los dos es muy claro porque rompió con él, a veces no importa lo mucho que ames a alguien si ese alguien no pone de su parte. Tony trataba, a Steve le consta, pero a lo mejor Pepper se cansó de verlo tratar y no lograr nada.

Continúa con su dibujo otra vez en silencio y pasan otros quince minutos. Luego de unos toques finales, sonríe ante su cuaderno y dice:

—Está listo.

Tony se levanta como un resorte de la cama, más entusiasmado con la idea de poder moverse al fin que con la de ver su retrato. De igual manera se acerca rápidamente a Steve que mira su trabajo bastante complacido con el resultado.

Tony se le queda viendo a su copia en blanco por un rato, con cara de concentración. Steve está esperando que le diga que es horrible o que no capturó su lado bueno o lo que sea, pero todo lo que recibe es:

—¿Por qué me veo tan triste?

Steve mira de vuelta a su trabajo con sorpresa y analiza la imagen. Si, efectivamente, Tony luce bastante triste. No se atreve a decirle que él sólo dibuja lo que ve, porque al parecer Stark no quiere admitir que está triste.

—Es por la luz —dice como excusa barata y Tony lo mira escéptico mas no lo contradice.

Ambos se quedan mirando el dibujo, Tony pensando en quién sabe qué, Steve entendiendo de pronto por qué fue a molestarlo y sintiéndose mal por su deseo de gritarle que se fuera a la mierda o tirarlo por las escaleras.

Tony no sabe pedir ayuda, pero necesitaba a alguien y fue a buscarlo a él. Sabe que se arrepentirá de esto:

—Sabes, tal vez si estaría bien remodelar un poco.

Hace un esfuerzo, de verdad que hace un gran esfuerzo para no derretirse cuando Tony le sonríe con la sonrisa más hermosa que le ha visto.

       


	6. Día 6: Loki/Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Dub!Con

**En el día sexto**

Se despierta hecho un ovillo entre las sabanas, con el sudor escurriéndole por la frente y un grito ahogado atorado en la garganta.

Se incorpora entre el revoltijo que es su cama, recarga la espalda en la cabecera cuando a sus manos les falta fuerza para sostenerlo y busca a tientas la lámpara en la mesita de noche. Cuando la encuentra y se hace la luz espera ver a alguien de pie en el medio del cuarto, espera porque la ventana esté abierta revelando que alguien ha entrado o salido por ahí, espera por el movimiento oscilatorio de la puerta que evidencie alguien la ha usado.

No encuentra nada. 

Analiza la habitación desordenada con su vista prodigiosa, se pasa una mano por el rostro para limpiarse el sudor y aclarar su mente. No está seguro si aquello que lo despertó fue un sueño, sólo una jugarreta de su inconsciente. Tampoco está seguro de si la idea lo tranquiliza o lo alarma: Si su mente juega con él, quizás sea porque este trabajo al fin lo acabó.

Traga duro, y mientras sus ojos siguen inspeccionando el cuarto de hotel en que se hospeda hoy, una mano se desliza debajo de la almohada y extrae un revolver. Las armas de fuego no son sus preferidas, pero no podía meter un arco debajo de la almohada.

Se levanta sigilosamente, pone sus pies descalzos sobre la alfombra áspera y sucia. Procede a conducirse por la habitación en calzoncillos y con el arma lista para disparar a la altura del rostro.

Revisa el closet: vacio. Revisa la ventana: cerrada. Revisa el pasillo: sin un alma. Revisa debajo de la cama: sin monstruos.

Revisa el baño: Blanco y vacio y frío. Se introduce en él cerrándola puerta.

El azulejo beige está frío, pero eso no impide a sus pies adentrarse. Deja el arma sobre el tocador y procede a mirarse en el espejo. Luce cansado. No es eso lo que lo perturba, siempre luce cansado. Lo que lo perturba es el dejo de terror en la parte de atrás de sus ojos azules, ese que se esconde pero que es claro para un observador admirable, como él.

Aparta la vista del espejo y abre la llave del lavabo. Mete la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua fría y permanece ahí con los ojos cerrados y la mente en blanco por unos minutos.

No piensa en aquello que lo despertó. No piensa en la voz que le susurraba al oído cosas intangibles, en la voz que murmuraba su nombre como si le perteneciera con sólo decirlo.

— _Clint_.

Da un salto y se golpea la cabeza con el grifo. Suelta una maldición y saca la cabeza del lavabo. Toma el arma y mira alrededor del pequeño baño. Lo único que encuentra es su propio rostro —confuso, asustado— devolviéndole la mirada en el espejo.

Tal vez deba pedir unas vacaciones. Siempre ha sido un buen agente, siempre ha cumplido sus misiones, Fury no tendría por qué decirle que no.

— _Clint_.

¡Es sólo un hombre, mierda! Es sólo un hombre que está en el medio de una misión en cubierto y que está oyendo voces, necesita esas jodida vacaciones.

— _Clint_.

Esta vez la voz etérea, la voz de su cabeza habla arrastrando su nombre, saboreándolo.

Dios. No puede con esto.

No es la primera noche que se despierta bañado en sudor como un niño pequeño teniendo una pesadilla. No es la primera misión en la que voces sin cuerpo lo atormentan. Al menos antes reconocía las voces —voces de su pasado, de sus errores, de sus victorias—, en cambio ahora sólo…

— _Clint_.

Se voltea hacia la puerta del baño y le apunta. Está seguro, está seguro de que la voz vino de ahí y no de su inconsciente. No dispara porque el arma no tiene silenciador y no quiere despertar a todo el hotel.

Respira hondo. Por su cara descienden gotas de sudor que se confunden con gotas  de agua fría.

Avanza a paso decido hacia la puerta. La abre con un movimiento brusco e inmediatamente busca a quién apuntarle.

No hay nadie.

Camina sigiloso y observa la habitación vacía. Permanece mucho tiempo en el umbral de la puerta del baño, a la expectativa de que algo suceda. Nada pasa.

Se decide a avanzar luego de diez tortuoso minutos, va hacia la cama que le pide se recueste en ella y descanse un rato.

Si las voces están en su cabeza entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer. Pone una rodilla en el borde de la cama y se deja caer sobre el colchón.

Nunca llega a dicho colchón.

Un par de manos frías le impiden caer sosteniendo su pecho. Un cuerpo frío se presiona contra el suyo detrás de él.

Alarmado, voltea como puede y se encuentra con la razón de sus delirios.

—Clint —dice Loki sonriente, a escasos centímetros de su rostro— Oh, _Clint_ …

Se aparte de él, lo empuja y como resultado cae de espaldas a la cama. Levanta el revólver que aún sostiene y dispara, pero la bala impacta contra el pecho de Loki y cae inservible al suelo luego de hacer contacto.

Loki suspira al ver su patético intento por herirlo.

—Ya deberías saber que eso no sirve, Ojo de halcón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —la inflexión en su voz pretende ser amenazante, pero teme que haya reflejado lo que en realidad siente.

No quiere admitirlo, pero le tiene miedo a Loki. Nadie puede culparlo ni reprochárselo. Así que tenerlo ahí, en su habitación en el medio de la noche, que lo encuentre en un estado tan vulnerable, lo aterra.

Loki lo sabe. Loki sabe que Clint tiene miedo. Puede olerlo en el aire, puede verlo en sus ojos, puede sentirlo en el ambiente.

Loki se lame los labios y saborea su miedo.

—Vine a buscar lo que es mío —responde el dios a la pregunta de Clint.

Procede a subir también a la cama, con una sonrisa en los labios que no habla de nada bueno. Se acerca hasta Clint gateando y Clint se hace hacia atrás como puede, e inevitablemente se topa con la cabecera de la cama.

Loki le da alcance y ahora está sobre él, imponente sobre su cuerpo. Coloca una mano en el pecho de Clint, ahí donde su corazón late, ahí donde hace no tanto tiempo coloco una lanza para arrebatarle la razón.

—Vine a buscar lo que es mío —repite con una mirada predatoria.

—Yo no te pertenezco —Clint dice con el tacto frío sobre su pecho, con el aliento tibio contra sus labios, con el miedo erizándole la nuca.

Loki se ríe.

—Por supuesto que sí —contradice, y entonces se inclina hasta su oído y susurra, amenazador — Miré el interior de mente, vagué por lo recóndito de tu corazón. Conocí tus miedos, conocí tu felicidad, hablé con las voces de tu pasado, con los fantasmas que te hablan por las noches. Conocí tu vida, tu pasado…sé todo lo que eres, todo lo que fuiste y también puedo decirte en qué te convertirás —Clint está temblando debajo de él, Loki se regocija con ello—. Me entregaste tu alma una vez, y con eso basta para que me pertenezca para siempre.

Clint intenta hacerlo a un lado, lo golpea tan fuerte como puede, pero Loki es un dios y él es sólo un hombre.

—Eres mío, Clint Barton, Ojo de halcón. Eres mío…y como eres mío —hace una pausa para contemplarlo, se muerde los labios—, y como eres mío sé que es lo que quieres.

Le mira a las ojos, azul conecta con verde. El mundo se hace pedazos, porque está vez Loki no necesita de lanzas mágicas para mirar dentro de su mente, para vagar dentro de su corazón, para que Clint le entregue su alma. Clint lo siente hurgando dentro de su ser, casi siente esas manos frías y de dedos largos jugando con su interior.

—Sé lo que quieres. Y soy un Dios benévolo. Sé lo que quieres y te lo daré.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este, aunque pudo ser ejecutado mejor, es de mis favoritos. Amo la pareja, pero sólo cuando es así de...enfermiza y no sana xD


	7. Día 7: Tony/Bruce

**En el día séptimo**

Bruce no lo escucha acercarse y da un salto sobre la banca cuando Tony le pone una mano sobre el hombro. Un grito ahogado se le escapa entre los labios.

—Oh, dios —suspira cuando voltea y se encuentra con la cara sonriente de Stark— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta mientras Tony se auto invita a sentarse junto a él.

—Nada, sólo vine a investigar por qué mi jefe de investigación salió huyendo sin decir una palabra esta mañana —dice casual.

Bruce piensa en contradecirle pero se muerde la lengua. Hay una pequeña valija junto a sus piernas y salió de la Torre Stark como si la vida se le fuera en ello a las seis en punto. Realmente parece que está huyendo, y supone que está bien, porque eso es lo que hace.

—También quiero saber —sigue diciendo Tony, sacando un papel de los bolsillos de la sudadera que está usando—, por qué había una carta de renuncia entre las cosas que tenía que revisar hoy —no menciona que si Pepper no se la enseña él no se entera nunca.

Bruce mira la carta de renuncia que Tony le extiende pero no la toma. Voltea a ver la cara del otro, y no encuentra más que genuina paciencia para que le explique la existencia de la carta. Retira la vista y la posa en el piso.

—Tú sabes por qué.

—Oh, vamos —Tony le pasa un brazo por los hombros y Bruce se tensa—, lo de ayer no es motivo para…

—Sabes que sí —lo corta Banner sin mirarlo—. Gente pudo haber muerto, Tony.

Hay un instante de silencio que Bruce aprovecha para mirar alrededor. Están en Central Park y son, a juzgar por la posición del sol, cerca de las diez de la mañana, así que la mayoría de los visitantes del parque son corredores haciendo su rutina del día.

—Fue un accidente —dice de pronto Tony, también mirando hacia las personas que pasan por ahí.

—Un accidente —Bruce repite—. Un accidente que se suponía no tenía que pasar.

—Esa es la cosa con los accidentes. Pasan cuando no tienen que pasar —Tony sonríe de medio lado y mira de reojo a Bruce, pero este sigue con la vista concentrada y pesada en el piso. Su sonrisa se borra.

—Gente pudo haber muerto.

—Pero nadie murió —Tony está comenzando a cansarse de la conversación—. Oye, Bruce, mira —se gira en el asiento para encararlo pero Banner no corresponde el gesto—, algo estallo en el laboratorio, no era algo que pudieras controlar, esas cosas pasan y todos los empleados sabían que existía la posibilidad de que si algo estallaba Hulk haría acto de presencia. No es tu culpa, no… —no sabe que más decir, y que Bruce esté a la defensiva no le está ayudando.

Él no es bueno cuando se trata de motivar a las personas, él no puede consolar a nadie, él es Tony Stark santo cielo, no sabe qué con la inestabilidad emocional de Bruce por más que quiere ayudarlo.   

Suspira cuando ve que Bruce no tiene la intención de mirarlo, de alzar la vista siquiera.

—Firmaré la carta de renuncia —dice pronto, y aún no logra que Banner voltee a verlo—, mandaré a alguien a que te lleve tus cosas ¿dónde vas a hospedarte? —está buscando una pluma entre su ropa.

Bruce no responde. No creyó que iba a ser tan fácil deshacerse de Tony, pero supone que quizás el multimillonario estaba tratando demasiado por ayudarlo y entenderlo y todo eso.

Así que está bien. No es la primera persona que se rinde con él y Bruce lo acepta.

Tony se levanta y le extiende la carta de renuncia que esta vez Bruce se digna a tomar. Anthony E. Stark, reza la firma al fondo de la carta. La mira y algo hace que su interior se estruja, algo como la letra apretada y nítida y real del hombre que había insistido tanto porque se sintiera bien con lo que era.

—Ya no trabajas para mí —comienza a decir Tony—, ya no vives en mi edificio.

Hay una pausa enorme. Bruce sólo este esperando a escuchar los pasos de Tony alejándose de él.

Nunca llegan.

—Y como no tienes donde quedarte y ya es políticamente correcto ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa en Malibú?

Esta vez logra que Bruce alce la cara. Banner se encuentra con el rostro sonríete de su compañero.

Cuando toma la valija en el piso y se levanta, Tony lo toma de la mano y lo arrastra hasta donde sea ha estacionado su auto.

Si Tony piensa que Bruce se estaba haciendo del rogar a propósito no dice nada. Si Bruce piensa que Tony está loco tampoco lo dice. Si ambos piensan que esto acabara mal, también guardan silencio.

Si Bruce disfruta demasiado del agarre en su muñeca, no lo hace tan obvio cree él. Y si Tony disfruta demasiado con la idea de poder llevarse a Bruce a unas vacaciones en su casa, al menos no lo dice en voz alta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este me quedó horrible *llora* lo cual es una pena porque es mis parejas preferidas ¡son tan monos juntos, joder! xD


	8. Día 8: Spideypool

**En el día octavo**

—¡Oh por dios! ¡No puedo creer que esté hablando con Spiderman!

Peter tampoco puede creer que ese sujeto realmente lo esté mirando como si fuera una celebridad. No que no lo sea, vamos él es el Asombroso Hombre Araña, pero ni la gente que salva día con día lo mira con tanta devoción.

—¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo? —ahora le está extendiendo una libreta y una pluma que Peter está muy seguro no estaba ahí antes.

—Ehr, claro —igual toma lo que le es ofrecido y se dispone a escribir algo, porque él es tu amistoso vecino, Spiderman— Este ¿cómo te llamas?

La pregunta le suena muy estúpida, porque hace un momento ambos estaban salvando gente de un incendio.

—Fírmalo para “mi amado Deadpool” —la voz del sujeto es increíblemente alegre debajo de su máscara roja.

—Seee —Peter responde pensando que no escribirá eso.

No tiene idea de quién es este tipo, pero algo le dice que a pesar del traje colorido y  las mascara NO es un superhéroe.

“¡Para Deadpool, de tu amigable vecino Spiderman!” Escribe con el tipo mirando sobre su hombro, y para que no sea ve tan seco como en realidad es, dibuja una pequeña y sonriente máscara de spiderman al final.

—¡Oh, por dios! ¡Gracias! —Deadpool le arrebata la libreta y admira el autógrafo— ¿Podrías tomarme una fotografía con el autógrafo?

Ahora le está extendiendo una cámara fotográfica y Peter NO sabe de dónde demonios salió.

—Seguro —esta conversación es de lo más bizarra, pero igual toma la cámara y le seca una foto a Deadpool y al autógrafo— Ya está —dice y le devuelve la cámara, esperando poder irse ya porque esta conversación es _rara_.

—¡Ahora una juntos!

—Bien —lo que sea para que esto termine porque  la vibra del tal Deadpool es _ra-ra_.

Cuando Deadpool le pasa un brazo por los hombros y alza el otro brazo con la cámara para tomar la fotografía, todo está bien. Pero entonces el flash de la cámara lo ciega momentáneamente y _oh-mierda-es-eso-una-mano-en-mi-trasero_.

—¡¿Oye qué diablos te pasa?! —le grita alejándose de él y poniendo sus propias manos en su trasero en un gesto protector.

—Lo siento tanto —dice Deadpool riéndose—, mi mano sólo deslizo, ha de ser por el latex del traje…

—¡No es latex!

—¿De verdad? Creo que te quedaría mejor de latex, yo…

Entonces se oyen las sirenas de las patrullas que vienen a ver la escena del crimen, bastante tarde si se le permite la observación, y Deadpool se tensa ligeramente.

—Oh, vaya, mira la hora —señala su muñeca pero ahí no hay ningún reloj—, debo irme ya, ¡un placer conocerte Spidey, eres mi héroe!

 _Spidey_.

Al final el sujeto desaparece y él también se va porque la policía tampoco lo trata muy bien. Piensa que es la cosa más extraña que le ha pasado en días, y si Spiderman dice que algo es raro es porque lo es, él ha visto mierda muy extraña.

Pero vuelve a encontrarse con él, y el sujeto flirtea con él y cree que cada vez que lo ve, la cosa se vuelve aún más rara si cabe.

Pero el problema no es ese, el problema es que la cosa se vuelve más rara, pero a él ya no le importa tanto que sea rara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez ni puta idea de lo que hacía.   
> Escribir humor con personajes destinados a ellos es la cosa más difícil del mundo.


	9. Día 9: Clint/Tony

**En el día noveno**

—Así que…¿estás libre esta noche?

Antes de levantar la cabeza y echarle una mirada de incredulidad total a su interlocutor, Clint lleva una mano a su oído derecho y se asegura de que no haya in exceso de cerrilla que le impida oír bien.

Una vez que comprueba que se limpió bien las orejas esta mañana, retira la vista de las flechas que estaba revisando y voltea a ver a Tony Stark con una cara de desconcierto.

Sin embargo Tony no alcanza a ver su expresión que grita “lol wut”, porque está mirando hacia otra parte y entonces Clint recuerda que no era la única persona en la habitación.

De todas maneras vale como si Tony hubiera visto su cara, porque Natasha tiene una expresión bastante parecida en la suya, sólo que ella parece más fastidiada que sorprendida.

Stark no se inmuta ante el evidente recelo en el rostro de la espía y continúa con sus intentos de ligársela con su verbo incoherente. Lo malo, piensa Clint, es que Tony ni tiene idea de con quién está tratando.

—Dijiste que te habías tomado unas vacaciones —está diciendo Tony como no queriendo la cosa con una sonrisa galante en la cara, mientras se acerca hasta el sillón donde Natasha está sentada con un libro entre las manos—, así que ¿no te gustaría salir? Algo así como esta noche, a cenar, ya sabes, conmigo.

—No.

Clint intenta no reírse cuando Natasha regresa la atención a su lectura y Stark se queda plantando en frente de ella como si le acabaran de dar una bofetada. Pero sólo “intenta” así que suelta una risilla ahogada y Tony vuelca su atención momentáneamente hacia él para mirarlo feo.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —continua Tony con tono relajado como si Natasha no acabara de herirle el orgullo con su rotunda negativa, ¡hombre, que ni siquiera se lo pensó!— ¿Realmente prefieres quedarte aquí a aburrirte la vida junto con _Cupido_?

¡Hey! Ahora es el turno de Clint para mirar feo a Tony porque él no tiene nada que ver en la conversación. Natasha mira a Barton momentáneamente y sonríe: _Ja, Cupido_.

—La verdad es que no —responde al fin la chica mientras se levanta y Tony ya está haciendo el baile de la victoria dentro de su cabeza—, pero ya tengo planes.

Clint no duda en meterse en la conversación al oír eso, porque Natasha nunca tiene planes, y si tiene seguro son sobre homicidio.

—¿Qué? —Tony y Clint están tan sorprendidos con que el universo les confiere un instante de iluminación y hablan al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, Steve y yo vamos a ir al cine —explica y es su turno de hacer el baile de la victoria mentalmente porque la cara de Stark está como para enmarcarla y colgarla en la pared.

—¿Steve? —Tony no sale de su asombro— ¿Vas a salir con Steve?

Clint se contiene de preguntar porque él sabes mejor que Tony que uno no le cuestiona sus razones a Natasha Romanov.

—Si —y es todo lo que obtienen de ella antes de que se marche sin más de la habitación.

Tony se sienta en el sillón que antes ocupaba la chica y encuentra la mirada de Clint donde halla empatía a su dolor y confusión: ¿Steve? ¡¿ _Steve_?! ¡¿Era una broma acaso?!

Después de compartir aquella mirada, Tony se concentra en sus desgraciados e inconcebibles pensamientos acerca de que  Steve tuvo más oportunidad que él con Natasha, ¡o sea, Steve! ¡Steve virgen-a-los-noventa Rogers, tuvo más oportunidad que Tony me-he-follado-hasta-a-tu-madre Stark!

Por su parte Clint decide volver aprestarle atención a sus flechas y hacer como que Natahsa y Steve no es la cosa más bizarra que ha visto en la vida desde que extraterrestres invadieron Nueva York.

—Y tú…¿estás libre esta noche?

Esta vez Clint no se toma la molestia de asegurarse de que ha oído bien y va directamente a la fase en que mira a Tony como tuviera arañas en la cara.

—¿Qué?

—¿Que si estás libre?

Es evidente que Tony ha malinterpretado su pregunta. No tiene idea de por qué ominosos lugares vagaba la mente de Stark minutos antes de llegar a la conclusión de preguntarle aquello, pero está seguro de que _no_ quiere saber.

[Dicho sea de paso, Tony estaba pensando acerca de que tiene mucho sentido que Natasha prefiera a Steve porque Steve es rubio y fuerte y grande, y a Tony también le gustan los rubios…¡rubias, hombre, rubias! El caso es que lo entiende perfectamente, y _oh, cielos_ , Clint también es rubio y la verdad es que no está nada mal, es decir si quitas de lado esa obsesión suya con las flechas y su manía por esconderse en los rincones altos de la mansión, te queda un ser humano bastante decente. A demás tiene bien cuerpo, todo ese entrenamiento en S.H.I.E.L.D seguro ha dado frutos, si a Tony se lo preguntan él…]

—Entonces ¿tienes algo que hacer o no?

—Pues… —Clint mira a las flechas desperdigadas sobre la mesa y luego mira a Tony que está sentando de lo más casual esperando su respuesta— no. No tengo nada que hacer, estoy libre.

Vamos, a lo mejor Tony se lo está preguntando porque tiene reservaciones o algo, y no quiere desperdiciarlas y salir a una cena romántica con uno de tus amigos, con uno de tus amigos hombres, _no_ es para nada homosexual.

—Pues ve a ponerte algo decente, vamos a salir —Tony está feliz con su respuesta y se levanta, seguro también a cambiarse— Te veo abajo en una hora.

—Okay.

Dicho y hecho, una hora más tarde está usando un traje porque Jarvis tuvo la amabilidad de avisarle que el restaurante en que Stark tenía reservación era muy elegante.

Cuando ve a Tony, también usando un traje y viéndose terriblemente bien, traga dura y se afloja la corbata. Será una noche larga.

Cuando un auto lo está esperando en la acera y Tony le abre la puerta mientras habla de no-sé-qué y _no_ le coqueta, vuelve a tragar duro y por supuesto que tenía que inclinarse tanto para meterse al auto, no era como si fuera su nada sutil manera de coquetear de vuelta y mostrarle su trasero a Stark.

No, para nada homosexual. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea dude. Esto es lo que pasa cuando escriben de parejas que nunca se les cruzaron por la cabeza, no lo recomiendo a menos que quieran escribir cosas así de...ugh xD


	10. Día 10: Tony/Loki

**En el día decimo**

Tony sabe que es un juego peligroso, pero él sabe cómo jugar. Se pasa la vida involucrándose en problemas porque “¿Y por qué no?”. Es lo suyo eso de meterse donde no lo llaman, con quien no debe, donde no puede.

Él sabe cómo jugar. Y por más divinidad de la que Loki se diga poseedor, Tony confía en sus habilidades para jugar y no perder.

El problema es que cuando se juega con Loki, el truco está en no confiar. Ni siquiera en uno mismo.

Es un juego peligroso, Tony sabe las reglas y juega de todos modos, que Loki sea llamado el Dios de las travesuras lo tiene sin cuidado, porque él es Anthony Stark, él nació sabiendo cómo jugar.

Sin embargo Loki no sólo juega mejor que él: Juega sucio y juega incluso más sucio que Tony.

De todos modos  Stark se mantiene con la convicción de que _él sabe cómo jugar_ y que por tanto _no puede perder_. No importa que sea él quien ruegue por más, no importa que sea él quien espere por sus encuentros, no importa que sea él quien traicione a su gente al relacionarse con el enemigo —y de qué manera—.

Él es Tony Stark y _no puede perder_.

Pero el otro jugador es Loki Laufeyson, Dios de las travesuras, y las mentiras y los engaños.

Y Tony es sólo un hombre. Un hombre que se convence cada noche, cada noche llena de besos, y de caricias y de placer, se convence de que él es quien tiene el control. _Él es el ganador_.

Loki deja que lo crea, porque él es el Dios de los engaños. Y Tony es sólo un hombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta pareja no me gusta, así, nada más no puedo tragarla. Pero tenía que escribirla en el nombre del slahs (?)   
> Mi consuelo, y el de todos, es que traté xD


	11. Día 11: Thor/Tony

**En el día onceavo**

El sol se oculta carmesí en el oeste, bañando el cielo y las nubes con sangre. El césped brilla dorado bajo la luz rojiza y no hay viento que sople para aligerar el pesado bochorno de la tarde.

Si Tony fuera más joven, si Tony no fuera el hombre de ciencia que es, si Anthony se detuviera más seguido a apreciar las pequeñeces de la vida, quizás, podría mirar al atardecer, respirar hondo y perderse en los espectros magentas de la tarde. Quizás, podría detenerse en la puerta trasera de la mansión y mirar el día que se desvanece en rojo.

El día cae majestuoso en el horizonte, dibujando la silueta de Nueva York con placida maestría, y no es eso lo que hace que se detenga en la puerta entre abierta y salga al patio trasero con un vaso de whiskey en la mano.

Es el hombre que mira con la admiración que amerita al crepúsculo, lo que lo hace salir.

Se acerca, sin notar lo deliciosamente espeso que es el negro de su alargada sombra sobre el césped, se acerca y se arrepiente de haber salido para encontrarse con la falta de aire acondicionado y el ambiente caliente de la tarde.

Pero se acerca igual y se detiene con una mano en la cintura, dando un sorbo a su bebida, junto al hombre que observa la anochecida con el rostro embelesado y una fascinación que Tony no está seguro de haber sentido nunca, al menos no por el juego de luces causado por la rotación de la tierra cada día.

—Midgard es un mundo fascinante —comenta Thor, los ojos puestos en la silueta de la ciudad. 

— ¿Te parece? —dice Tony.

No es que no encuentre el mundo donde vive fascinante, él es un científico y el mundo a su alrededor es una constante fuente que lo alimenta con preguntas, respuestas y enigmas que duran toda una vida sin resolverse, y con los que ama romperse la cabeza. Pero eso que está mirando ahora ha perdido parte de su encanto, si no es que todo, desde que supo por qué el sol cae cada día y por qué el cielo se pinta de acuarela cuando lo hace.

Y sin embargo ahí está Thor, ese ser supuestamente divino —Tony no cree en dios—, que dice haber visto mundos morir y florecer de nuevo, con una sonrisa escapándose de su mirada azul, con los ojos de un niño que está viendo el anochecer por primera vez con plena consciencia y uso de razón.

Tony nunca ha sido de los que se muerden la lengua, así que le pregunta por qué, él que ha vivido tanto y que viene de un sitio donde una manzana te confiere juventud eterna, encuentra tan impresionante la puesta de sol, siendo que en su mundo los arcoíris son puentes y en los arboles crecen mundos.

Thor aparta entonces la vista del espectáculo natural ante él, y voltea a ver a Tony con una expresión que es entre divertida e incrédula.

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —es su simple respuesta.

Por un rato parece que no dirá nada más, y como Tony honestamente tiene mejores cosas que hacer y parece que no obtendrá la respuesta a la incógnita del día, piensa en regresar a la frescura de la mansión y dejar a Thor solo para que ponga sus caras de solemnidad en paz.

Mas el Dios del trueno aparta de nuevo los ojos del crepúsculo.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —pregunta, con más preocupación en su voz que curiosidad— ¿Por qué no lo haces tú que vives poco y envejeces pronto? ¿Por qué no miras tú el cielo que tu mundo te regala cuando bien podrías no verlo mañana?

Las cuestiones descolocan a Tony momentáneamente. Por qué, ciertamente ¿Por qué?

No sabe la respuesta. Hay muchas cosas que Tony no sabe, y por eso es un hombre de ciencia, porque quiere encontrar las respuestas a preguntas que, quizás, no están a la vista de un microscopio y que no se resuelven con ingeniería.

Se encoge en hombros y se lleva su whiskey a los labios sólo para descubrir que ya no hay whiskey. Chasquea la lengua en descontento y ahora si está por irse.

Pero Thor pone una mano en su hombro, grande, pesada, solemne, preocupada.

—Mira el atardecer, Anthony —le dice, sin encararle—, mira el atardecer y dime por qué no lo has mirado antes.

Tony está por decirle que no necesita mirarlo, que ya sabe qué es, cómo es, por qué es, mas permanece junto a Thor de todos modos y mira con recelo la bóveda celeste.

Permanece ahí, porque hay algo que Thor quiere mostrarle y Tony quiere verlo todo, así que mira al cielo y, lo único que halla mientras el delicioso negro de su sombra se expande a todo el pasto alrededor conforme el sol termina de ocultarse, lo único que halla es el agarre cálido sobre su hombro, el agarre firme y preocupado.

No sabe por qué a Thor le preocupa que no mire el anochecer, pero cuando el sol se ha ido por completo, se siente con ganas de averiguarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí entre nos, este shot me quedó de puta madre.  
> Okay, seguramente no xD pero este fue mi favorito :3 Creo que escribí lo que quería escribir, lo cual es raro considerando que otra vez, escribía de algo que nunca se me había ocurrido.  
> Igual amo este shot xD


	12. Día 12: Clint/Thor

**En el día duodécimo**

—¡Mierda! —exclama Clint mientras cierra con un portazo y se escabulle dentro de la sala de la mansión— ¡¿Dónde está Thor?!

Tony, sentado en la sala con una laptop sobre el regazo y manteniéndose caliente con la chimenea encendida, voltea a ver Clint e inmediatamente suelta una carcajada.

Clint se acerca hasta él a paso decidido, molesto por su risa pero pensando que, de ser la situación a la inversa, él también se estaría riendo. Cuando Tony lo ve acercarse, se traga la risa para decir:

—¡Hey! ¡Cuidado con la alfombra! —le advierte, pero a Clint a alfombra lo tiene sin cuidado así que igual se para en frente de Tony.

— ¿Dónde está Thor? —pregunta de nuevo, con el entrecejo arrugado.

—En el techo —obvia Tony, dejando la laptop a un lado y cruzándose de brazos— ¿Dónde más va a estar ahora con esta tormen…? —se interrumpe a sí mismo cuando relaciona el aspecto de Barton con la búsqueda de Thor— ¡Joder, vas a reclamarle! —dice y vuelve a reírse de nuevo sujetándose el estomago.

Clint rueda los ojos y se cruza de brazos. Está de pie ahí, empapado, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo y escurriendo sobre la carísima alfombra de Stark, los zapatos manchados de lodo y los remanentes de su paraguas colgando en una mano. Para hacer las cosa todavía más hilarante, su cabello rubio esta en punta, alzado gracias a la electricidad estática.

—Sí, sí, voy a reclamarme ¡Pude haberme muerto, joder! —dice, y es que sí, de haber estado más cerca al poste de luz al que le calló un rayo, Clint Barton no la cuenta.

Pero el posible deceso de su compañero a Stark le parece de lo más gracioso y se ríe más fuerte si cabe.

Clint gruñe al verlo retorcerse de la risa sobre el sofá, y estira una mano para tocar su frente. Al hacerlo, una pequeña descarga eléctrica pasa de su cuerpo al de Tony.

—¡Oye!

Hawkeye ignora sus subsecuentes reclamos y se dirige al techo de la mansión, porque Thor tiene que ser consciente que casi se carga a uno de sus compañeros y esto no se puede quedar así.

Llega al techo en un parpadeo y ahí está Thor, igual o más empapado que él, con el cabello pegado a la frente y las mejillas pero vistiendo una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Clint contempla por un momento cómo crea los rayos: le da un par de vueltas a su martillo y luego lo dirige hacia el cielo, que es iluminado inmediatamente por la luz fugaz del rayo y se estremece con el trueno instantes después.

En lo que su vista se pierde en Thor, recuerda a qué ha venido al techo.

—¡Oye! —dice, alzando su voz sobre el repiqueteo de la lluvia— ¡Thor!

El aludido se detiene a medio lanzamiento y voltea a ver quién lo llama. Cuando ve a Clint su risa se ensancha más si eso es posible.

—¡Ojo de halcón, amigo! —exclama mientras se acerca a él alegremente— ¿Has venido a disfrutar de la tormenta? 

—No exactamente —responde Clint, sintiéndose repentinamente cohibido por lo entusiasmado que está Thor—, de hecho, venía a decirte que casi me matas con un rayo —dice con reclamo en su voz.

La cara de Thor se ensombrece en cuanto acaba de hablar, y al igual que la voz con la que el dios habla, la lluvia es más ligera.

—Lo siento —se disculpa—, creo que me deje llevar un poco y no me di cuenta de dónde caían los rayos…

La lluvia amaina mientras habla, y aunque Clint fue ahí con toda la intención de hacer sentir mal a Thor por casi matarlo, ahora que es evidente que lo ha logrado el que se siente mal es él.

Aunque Thor suele ser entusiasta, siempre tiene una sonrisa con la que recibirte, algunas palabras de aliento que brindar, Clint no es ciego ante el hecho de que nunca se le va más feliz que cuando está lloviendo, sobre todo cuando parece que el cielo se está cayendo y puede lanzar truenos a diestra y siniestra, como hoy.

—Sí, bueno —comienza Clint con torpeza—, no pasa nada, sólo ten más cuidado…

—Te lo voy a compensar —asegura Thor, y mira alrededor como buscando algo que darle a Clint, pero ya que están en el techo y ahí no hay nada que pueda darle demás de tejas, su cara vuelve a iluminarse— ¿Quieres lanzar un rayo? —le pregunta como si se la acabara de ocurrir la mejor idea del universo.

—¿Eh? —Clint no tiene tiempo para decir otra cosa antes de que Thor lo arrastre cerca a la orilla del techo.

Una vez ahí, Thor gira su martillo como lo estaba haciendo cuando Barton llegó, y después de un par de vueltas le dice a Clint que tome el mango, junto con él.

El agente le hace caso, y sus dedos se entrelazan con los de Thor sobre el mango del martillo. Puede sentir la electricidad hormigueando entre sus dedos.

—Ahora, lo llevamos hacia el cielo —le dice el dios.

Cuentan hasta tres y lo hacen. A Clint lo golpea una descarga eléctrica vigorizante mientras el cielo se ilumina. Es una sensación rara, pero le gusta, así que sonríe. Thor corresponde a su sonrisa y vuelven a hacerlo un par de veces más.

La lluvia retoma la fuerza que había perdido, y algo le dice a Clint que el cosquilleo que siente tiene menos que ver con la electricidad y más con estar tomando de la mano a Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez xD no tenía ni puta idea de lo que hacía, pero creo que el resultado fue bueno, un shot bastante redondo.
> 
> Bueno, esos fueron los doce días en los que perdí la cabeza! xD Muchas gracias por leer, se aprecian los comentarios :3


End file.
